Quiet
by OrigamiPrayers
Summary: An AkuRoku oneshot. It was their lullaby tonight.


There was slow breathing, almost silent if not for the fact the boy rested right next to him. The blond's chest rose in fell steadily, almost as though there was a heart there to power its movements. The body functioned perfectly without the organ, ironically enough. It amazed him sometimes, when he let it. Most of the time it was an unappreciated fact, something that just had to be without question and Axel paid it no heed. But tonight, it was clear how much it meant to exist, whether they were supposed to or not.

Slowly, a gloved hand moved towards the sleeping form of the young Nobody. Green eyes traced the curves of jaw and cheek, the way his blond hair fell to cover part of his face. Hesitating for moment, he then moved to touch the smooth skin of his cheek, fingers just dancing along the surface. The boy didn't move, and Axel itched to touch the skin with his skin, to feel the friction.

He removed his glove, moving back to touch him again. This time the other male stirred slightly, brushing his face against the long fingers in almost a caress. Axel shuddered. There was so much warmth there, like the fire that he surrounded himself with. He couldn't help but continue his tracing, fingers dancing across the skin as he traced down that jaw line, the firmness and strength reminding him that despite the fact there was innocent slumber, this was a male with strength and fire that burned in his eyes.

For a long moment, he looked at the pink lips, the lips that seemed so full in the dim light of the room. His hand moved towards them, when he noticed the blue eyes looking back up at him.

Immediately, he tried to pull back, waiting for their typical routine of sarcastic comments and dark words to begin, but it didn't. Before his hand was back at his side, he felt it gripped by the other Nobody, fingers tight around his wrist. Axel looked at him, unable to read what rested behind those blue eyes.

"Don't stop," Roxas whispered, voice as soft as his breathing had been.

A nod and the fingers moved again, as if the command turned them into puppets, moving on strings as the younger male willed it. Their eyes were locked on each other, the touches growing longer, almost intimate, one man hunched over the other slightly as his fingers explored the soft face of his partner.

His digits moved towards the younger male's lips, and Axel felt as they shifted, kissing each finger in thank you for his actions. Unable to resist the warm, the red head leaned down, lips tentatively brushing against his partner's. He expected for the other male to turn away, or shove him off, but they surrendered, pressing back softly.

Their kiss grew needier, more insistent as they continued. Axel's hands moved from his cheek, sliding down the neck and reaching where leather met skin. The younger male gasped for breath, the soft intake of air the only sound that could be heard over the deafening silence, his fingers moving to the older Nobody's hair and pulling him down, keeping them close.

Swinging a leg over the boy's body, Axel moved over top of him and continued their kiss, not letting the thoughts in his mind seep into his actions. He could remember their lack of hearts tomorrow; forget that they were both men until then. He could ignore the innocent look that hid within the anger and sorrow that rested in Roxas's eyes. The silence he normally hated, they both hated. It was their lullaby tonight.

Another kiss, filled with longing that he didn't know he had, and he wondered if they knew what they were doing, and if they should continue. A small sound from the male below him, and he forgot everything about what they were, and could only think of Roxas.

Hands pulled at the zipper, and the younger male arched into the cold. Axel trailed kisses as his hands moved lower to remove the jacket, warming the skin as it was revealed to him. He could almost hear as the boy bit his lip, not wanting to break this moment with thoughts. They were feeling everything, and it might be the only time they ever were so sensitive like this.

Clothing removed, Roxas rested before him with wide eyes, not speaking as hands again danced across his skin, memorizing every scar, every place were muscle met bone. The intensity in his eyes was something that he knew that the younger male wanted, that he needed.

His hands pulled back, and he waited for the other male to protest. But he wouldn't break the silence, even as he watched Axel undress himself. As hands moved to his chest, the red head shuddered, closing his eyes as he too was explored, analyzed. They had both been deprived of so much, left empty. This filled him, leaving him feeling as though he would overflow.

Young hands brushed against him in intimate places, and it was his turn to bite his lips, to keep this moment untarnished with words, so it wouldn't turn into another fight that they used to try and pathetically fill the void in their chests.

As they moved together again, hands upon skin and sounds swallowed up in each other's mouths, they let the silence take them, the feelings they needed existing in a manner that they couldn't ignore or put into words. Words were hollow; this was real.

It had been too long, and the heat between them raised, bodies that had been so long deprived growing desperate and Axel could feel the tension in him climbing higher. Their hips rolled, rocking as their flesh there met, crashing against each other in manners that should not be quiet, but it was.

With a shuddering gasp, he came, the warmth splashing between them, and slowly he felt the younger male follow suit. The blond arched his back, eyes closing as he broke the silence.

"Axel."

With a heavy thump, he felt something beat in his chest, and he swore for a moment, he'd been blessed with a heart.

But as soon as it was alive, it ended, and he was empty once again.

--

(A/N: Sorry it has been a while! I've been stressed with finals week at college. However, I listened to "Room of Angel" from Silent Hill, and found myself inspired. I love the quiet of this piece, the serenity and bitter sweetness of it all. I hope you enjoy it!)


End file.
